


Narcissus' Echo

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili's been sent on a routine check-up. Well, not quite that routine. Nothing could be normal where Opal's concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus' Echo

"Take a mirror," they'd said. Lili wondered how crazy Opal was.

Obviously quite crazy: when Lili entered, she cooed and clapped her hands. "Hello darling!"

Lili awkwardly held out the mirror. Opal grabbed it. There was a "hmm" noise, then a clink as Opal put it down. Was that all it was for?

Opal stared at her. "I don't need that," she said. "You'll do."

Lili didn't mean to stare back, but the gaze of the beautiful fairy was too intense. "Do?"

"To look at."

"Oh," said Lili, getting out the check-up paperwork. "So will you."

Opal laughed hysterically.


End file.
